


Tree - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, christmas trees, festive drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek stares at pretty things. So does Stiles.





	Tree - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: So this part 2 and is linked to part 1 that came before. They kinda fit together for muse and me.
> 
> A/N2: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but I will keep going until I finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N3: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Stiles was putting the children to bed with gentle words. It was his turn and he didn’t mind, plus Derek had lumbered their ridiculous sized tree all the way from the truck alone.

The lights in the living room were low, highlighting the great job the kids had done with the tree. So great that Derek was laying with his head under it.

‘Whatcha doing, babe?’

‘Just looking. It’s something amazing under here.’

Stiles crawled under the tree and rolled on to his back besides Derek, and linked their hand together. ‘Huh, it’s pretty. Not as pretty as you, but I can work with that.’

‘Dick.’

‘Yours or mine, babe?’


End file.
